monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Brachydios
|Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Punch Attacks |Habitats = Deserted Island Tundra Volcano Underground Volcano Unknown Great Forest |Monster Size = 1902.213 cm 1369.593 cm |Monster Relations = None |Generation = Third }} Brachydios is a Brute Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. It is known to inhabit areas of extreme heat and cold and can be encountered at High and G Ranks. __TOC__ Physiology It is a deep indigo in colour, with a shiny, armored hide covered in many plates and ridges. Unlike all other Brute Wyverns, Brachydios sports a pair of long, highly developed forelimbs that it uses as its primary means of defense. Using its long tongue, Brachydios coats its powerful "fists" and protrusive horn in a volatile substance secreted from its salivary glands. This "slime mold" gives the aforementioned parts a distinct luminous green glow. Brachydios has two fingers on each hand, each ending with a long curved claw, though they are positioned against the forearms and aren't used during combat. Behaviour By slamming the ground or indeed its prey with its fists or horn, Brachydios can deposit a puddle of the slime mold, which, once detached from the monster's body, quickly undergoes a powerful chemical reaction and violently explodes. The substance itself is also sticky; if a hunter is struck directly by one of Brachydios' fist or horn attacks, it will adhere to the hunter's body, and eventually explode. Fortunately, it can be removed by rolling or using a Deodorant. Notably, Brachydios is also capable of leaping far distances using its powerful hind legs and is much more agile than other Brute Wyverns. When enraged, Brachydios's fists, horn, and various ridges along is body glow a bright yellow and orange. When in this state, the puddles of slime mold explode faster, and with increased power. Game Appearances In-Game Description Analysis and Guides For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Brachydios Guides.'' Music Themes Videos Want to see more? Check out 'Brachydios Videos' Notes *When the Hunter is struck by Brachydios' punch or when a slime puddle is stepped on, a new status effect indicated by bomb with a lit fuse is inflicted. This status can be cured by rolling on the ground three times, just as with Fireblight (however, unlike fireblight, Slimeblight may not be cured by rolling or falling once in the water). If the blight is not cured in time, the slime will then turn from green to yellow, then red before exploding and causing damage. It may also be ignited prematurely if the Hunter takes another direct hit from Brachydios, or being hit by another enemy attack of a fire element. (Although it is unsure if it is ignited by player bombs.) **Note that the Slimeblight may be cured if the Brachydios explodes the already applied slime on the player again with another slime attack. (It is currently unknown whether it is a glitch as it has rarely happened on players.) *Brachydios preys on Rhenoplos, Popo and Aptonoth in the Volcano, Tundra and Deserted Island respectively to recover stamina. *Brachydios on it's own is powerful enough to kill an Agnaktor as seen in it's ecology video. *Brachydios will often eventually fail to leave behind puddles of slime following its direct attacks. This can be reflected on its body by the visual lack of slime on its arms. When this happens the layers of slime can be reapplied by it simply licking its forearms. *Both arms and Brachydios' horn can be broken, and its tail can be severed. However, this does not affect its ability to leave sediments of slime on the ground. **Breaking the arms however, causes the slime to dissipate from them quicker than usual each time it is reapplied, therefore forcing it's pounders to be licked more often. **A water-element weapon (which works best, any weapon may possibly have this effect) will dissolve and wash off the slime on it's arm(s). When the coatings have been evanecsed, there is a chance of a shiny drop appearing. *When it is exhausted it is less likely to follow an attack after licking its pounders. **It may also only lick one arm until the slime on the other or said arm has been dispersed. *There is also a chance of a shiny drop appearing after a puddle of slime explodes. *When entering its enraged mode will hue the slime on it's body to a golden green. It will also appear to light up the slime on places which normally does not seem to have any, most noticably two additional streaks along it's upper back. *When enraged its slime coats will go through the chemical phase extremely quickly, granting an explosive effect that causes it's leaping and pounding attacks to cover a huge area. They can simply be avoided when rolling or running to safe distance from the targeted area. **Occasionally attacks may not apply slimeblight even if the hunter is hit directly by the pounders. **A Brachydios in rage mode may only not cause an explosion with it's arms on said attacks when there is no more slime on either or both pounders. *An enraged Brachydios will gain two new attacks apart from it's leaping and punching attacks being explosive. Both of these will be done on a less often basis as the beast wears down. **The first attack is when the Brachydios thrusts it's horn forward into the ground, causing an extremely wide area to be rapidly bombarded with explosions in a line of direction in which the Brachydios has thrust it's horn with. Be warned as running directly (instead of going sideways) away from the attack may cause the hunter to get hit. ***If its horn is broken there is a distinctive delay when it's thrusting it's horn, giving the hunter a little more time to evade. The explosions will also happen over a smaller area. **The second attack the Brachydios gains is when it leans back slightly, then burrows the tip of it's horn vertically into the ground. It is immediately followed by the surrounding areas briefly lit with flashed indicating where there will be an explosion. If the hunter is hit by it's horn once, there is a chance that an explosion may deal another round of damage if the areas flashed are not evaded quickly enough. ***When it's horn is broken, the Brachydios will only cause explosions diagonally in the direction it is facing. *Brachydios may be hurt with an insignificant amount of damage by it's own puddles, though other monster in the area the slime will be dealt the default damage caused by the explosion. This can be beneficial to the hunter if the monster is weak and causes a great disruption to positioning like a Rhenoplos or a Bullfango. *Brachydios returns in Monster Hunter 4. **Brachydios now creates a large puddle of slime with its horn attack. **It can now become infected by Gore Magala's Feral Wyvern Virus. **When infected, some of Brachydios's slime puddles may explode within a shorter time frame. **Brachydios will use its arms to climb up walls. When doing this it will leave slime puddles on the walls, but when enraged explosions will happen instead of it depositing slime altogether. **Brachydios's roar now requires low grade earplugs instead of high grade earplugs. **Brachydios now digs when leaving an area instead of walking to another area. Category:Monsters Category:Brute Wyvern